Isaac Arterius
Early Life Isaac Arterius was born to Steven and Corinna in 2371 on Daoulmar. This planet located in the Outer Rim is a comparatively poor colony. The majority on Daoulmar lives in slums which offer less than mediocre housing qualities. The infrastructure itself, however, goes by the federal standard. Therefore every civilian may visit elementary school or a college. The young Arterius spent most of his youth playing football on the streets, or any other team sports. Of course he apprehended whatever the federation offered to his colonys, including some more or less proper education. However, you can not expect someone to grow up in a slum without commiting atleast a minor crime. He stole all kind of stuff now and then, preferably food. One day, he tried to pickpocket a young lady, but he wasn't unnoticed. He was arrested at the age of fifteen. The court hearing itself was quite fast, he was found giulty and had to serve three years in the Mobile Infantry as soon as he is nineteen years old. After his service, he will not be granted citizenship nor the "Good Conduct" medal. Since he couldn't really be locked up in his age, the judge decided to let him go. He didn't like the fact that he had to serve in the Mobile Infantry as he heard that you can die easily, or horribly. He started to get money in any way to get access to alcoholic beverages, which he started to abuse fast. He beat up anyone getting in his way, or got beaten up. Looking back, Isaac himself would describe his life with a simple saying, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Military Life '89th 'Titans' Mobile Infantry Regiment' Isaac Arterius was moved to the 89th Titans Mobile Infantry Battalion, which is known for it's strict regime and it's surpassing discipline. His usual day began at six o´clock, when the Sergeants call for their drills. In these drills, the Sergeants mainly yell at the Troopers about how useless they are, and push them to their limit with physical training. Of course, they teach them the basic Mobile Infantry procedure for several situations, such as the breaching standards, et cetera, but they mainly focused on discipline, because most criminals are moved into this Regiment. He survived the few drops he did before the campaign pretty well, the Sergeants said he was different than the most Recruits who get shipped into the Regiment. They say he had big potential to become an NCO or even better in another Battalion. However, one year after his enlistment, he thought he had seen everything horrible in this interstellar war. But he soon was proved wrong, when Colonel Hargrove launched the campaign 'Firestorm'. Operation Firestorm During Operation Firestorm, his regiment was assigned to Uniform Two, which had simple instructions. The plan was to capture the skinny orbital relay to maintain contact with the federal fleet, but as everyone knows, no plan survives the contact witht he enemy. They had captured the relay, when the skinny send reinforcements. Several APCs rushed towards the Troopers, firing their board turret. Arterius lost two of his best friends in this wave of skinnies, namely Steward Jackson and Andrew Matters. The Regiment was quickly compromised, losing their commanding personnel first. They tried to hold the line, until the second wave arrived. This time, even Arterius was wounded in action. A skinny Vertigo grenade rolled behind the barricades they used for protection, he had no other chance than diving away quickly. He hid behind the another barricade, and threw a quick glance over it when he thought the grenade went off, but indeed, it didn't yet. The right side of his face was covered in burning acid, leaving him with an ugly scar forever. The Sergeant who said he had some potential said he has to get over it and that they have to leave immediately, forcing him to leave without saying 'goodbye' to his good friends. So he left Operation Firestorm with a burned right side causing his right eye to be far less efficient plus heavy mental issues such as PTSD. Due to the critical failure of this operation and especially because of the loses the Regiment has encountered, the Federation granted him to leave the Mobile Infantry any time he wishes. But instead, he asked to remove any criminal history from his file so he could get the 'Good Conduct' medal and signed up for the Marauder program, which he yet has to pass. [[112th Hercules|'112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion']] No information available. Awards During his career in the Mobile Infantry, Isaac Arterius has been awarded the following Medals: *Purple Heart *Operation Firestorm '89th' Unit Citation Ribbon Category:Characters A